


Ophidiophobia

by DescendantQueen



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Autistic Mimori Seira, Claustrophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Headcanon, Near Death Experiences, Ophidiophobia, Snakes, Suffering, Triggers, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Seira has a crippling fear of snakes but why?tw: near death
Relationships: Haneoka Meimi & Mimori Seira
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954495





	Ophidiophobia

Meimi and Seira was just sitting outside of the house when something hissed and slithered in between Seira's legs. Seira flinched when she felt the tongue of the creature and she resisted the urge to scream because of the how the skin of the snake felt to her. The snake was yellow and white and its' very red eyes peered at Seira as it's tongue flicked out once again and this time, Seira could feel the tongue on her leg. 

Seira started to shake as the snake wrapped itself around her leg, causing Seira to start whimpering because of the muscles of the snake pulsing around her leg. Meimi tried her best to keep Seira from wailing as tears streaked down her face. She didn't like the feel of the snakeskin against her leg and it brought back memories of her almost dying because of a snake wrapping tightly around her neck and she gasped at the memory. She couldn't hear Meimi frantically shouting for her mother to come help them and when Eimi noticed the snake wrapped around Seira's leg, she cursed as she ran towards them.

Eimi watched as Seira shook as frantic whimpers sounded through her lips and it broke Eimi's heart to hear her whimper in extreme fear because the woman knew exactly what Seira was thinking about.

_She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe. shecouldn'tbreathe. shecouldn'tbreathe!_

"Seira, sweetie, it's okay. There's nothing around your neck. There's nothing around your leg." Eimi spoke to Seira as she made sure to grab the snake from around the girl's leg so she wouldn't hurt herself or the snake. She knew that as much as Seira was extremely terrified of snakes, the girl didn't want to hurt any of them. Eimi made sure to stroke the girl's leg so she wouldn't relapse into the paranoia once again. 

Meimi stood off the side, watching the interaction as she felt her heart break at the cries her best friend was putting out as she wailed and wailed. Meimi immediately ran to her side as the girl hugged her smaller best friend. Seira clutched onto Meimi's shirt as she cried and screamed. She didn't like the feeling of the snakeskin on her leg. It made her want to peel off her skin because of it. It felt rough and tight and she didn't like it. 

As she calmed down in Meimi's arms, Seira sighed as she had tired herself out in her meltdown. 

She remembered the first time she had seen a snake and it was definitely the last time she willingly went near a snake exhibit. The snake had gotten loose and it wrapped around her neck, squeezing tightly, causing her airways to tighten up and it caused Seira to panic and cause her even more breathing problems during the frightening situation. The handler of the snake was able to get the snake loose but it had shaped Seira's view on snakes entirely. She would like them...from a distance. 

This was also around the time that she had been tested for autism and when they learned that she had it, they asked about the feeling of snakeskin. However, the girl was still getting over her near death experiences that she had completely closed herself off, going through her very first shutdown as she retreated from the world around her. The nun that was caring for her that day had lead her to another exhibit in the zoo, which was near the fluffy animals. The nun that was caring for Seira during her visit to the zoo smiled as Seira enjoyed the fluffiness from the animals. She couldn't touch them but she knew that they had to be soft to the touch. "I want a cat." She had said and the nun was shocked at the girl's words. 

"Seira?" Meimi's voice broke Seira away from the memory as she looked at Meimi, who had softly smiled at her when Seira had looked at her. "You okay?" She asked, resisting the urge to rub the girl's tears away as she knew that Seira was sensitive to touch after a meltdown and thus, wouldn't want to touched on her bare skin. Seira nodded her head as she leaned against Meimi's side. 

"I want to bake a cake." She spoke after a few moments of silence. 

"A two by two cake with red velvet and key lime." Meimi already knew the flavor as Seira giggled against her after she had spoken up. 

"You know it." She responded back softly. 


End file.
